Matters of the Mind
by Debbie the Fabulous
Summary: Previously "Undying Loyalty." A brief look into the minds of the Dark Magicians on both sides of the duel between Pandora/Arkana and Yuugi. Mild Spoiler Alert for those who haven't seen the duel, because it only vaguely explains part of the duel.
1. Undying Loyalty

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, its characters, plots, or anything even remotely associated with it.**

I've been watchin' me some _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ lately, and I've always wondered what goes on in a monster's head on the battlefield. So as I'm watching, I come across a duel where one might actually be able to see what really goes on in... well... a monster's head. This was the result.

* * *

**Undying Loyalty**

He understood all too well the dangers of being on the field and front lines, but he was more than happy to comply; he was summoned for the sole purpose of protecting the boy he had become so fond of... and that had become so fond of him.

He had no problem giving up his life for the boy because he knew that he wouldn't be out of the count for long; he was always called upon again either in the same duel or in another. That, and he also rather liked the emotions emanating from his master whenever he did something good.

A whole slew of foreign feelings flooded into the Dark Magician's mind whenever he materialized onto a field, but he didn't know what they were or where they stemmed from, let alone how to get rid of them. He only knew they were connected to his master and his master's other spirit, because their power was his power and vice versa.

His other master was around more often in a duel, so naturally the bond between them was stronger, but he couldn't help but wonder why he felt they had been bonded long before they met...

_It does not matter now. I am here for a reason, and I will fulfill their will._

He looked up and found quite an intriguing sight; a darker version of himself hovered opposite him, in front of a demented clown-man – _What was his name? Pandora? Or did he call himself Arkana? – _with an annoying voice.

The ability to think beyond the battle was lost when he let his life be decided by the man behind him, and a large majority of the battle was lost in a blur of emotions he had never before experienced so fully: surprise at a turn of events, fear for his life, blind faith in the two who so easily would lay their last shreds of hope to him.

_Is it really a blind faith, though? I know he will not fail._

Even when he was literally backed against a wall... Even when his very soul was ripped from his being, he was only too willing to take the hit for his master, taking every ounce of pain in the boy's place if only to know he would smile once more.

He didn't know if he had a choice or not, but he knew the outcome would still be the same, and so he allowed the all-too-familiar pain to take his life once more with a smile.

He could place the feeling, he realized in the last few seconds of yet another life.

_It is my undying loyalty to him._


	2. Death in Unlawful Servitude

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, its characters, plots, or anything even remotely associated with it.**

I didn't originally plan on making a "part two," but I was laying around, not doing anything, so I figured I would...

Plus, I thought about how rude it was of me to only focus on Yuugi's magician; Pandora was a jerk to his magician, and he deserves a lashing! *Nods head*

I'm using the English dub dialogue, guys. Sorry!

* * *

**Death in Unlawful Servitude**

He watched with smug satisfaction as the lighter version of himself seethed silently, not showing any of the power expected of a monster like him; but then, why should he? That weak being would die, like all the other idiots who had crossed his master.

The Dark Magician gave a small snort and adjusted himself for the battle soon to commence, not at all worried about losing. He'd never lost before, and he wouldn't start now.

He could feel the confidence just in Pandora's presence, and that in turn fed his own ego, relaxing him enough for him to allow himself a small smirk.

The whole time their masters chatted, the two magicians stared each other down, daring the other to give up first or admit his master would lose.

The other magician didn't falter once... Until his life was threatened by the guillotine, that is. Even then, though, as soon as he remembered his place, he was silent and calm once more, confident in his master's ability to save him. Of course the darker of the two was surprised, then, when he was indeed spared from all assaults on his life through a series of tricks the other duelist had up his sleeve.

As sudden as the whole exchange was, their deaths were just as fast – as well as their rebirths.

_How many times is that for me, already? These idiots will lose, without a doubt. I have no reason to think otherwise_, he thought to himself as another silent battle began between the two magicians, ignoring the banter between the two duelists; he'd heard the story himself many times as the man sat night after night for a week, building his deck to completely annihilate the one he was currently facing.

The other, magician, however, seemed to be listening, and something flickered in his eyes.

_Sympathy? _He thought angrily. _Does he honestly think that they'll win?_

The darker of the two magicians scowled, not at all liking how smug the other was, but relaxed when he saw the dark hand come down from above and clench around his opponent. The attack was swiftly negated by another card, but The Dark Magician could still feel his master's confidence, and knew that was not the end of his plan.

Sure enough, yet another card was put into play, taking the opposing magician into chains and literally putting him up against a wall, finally breaking the straight face of the lighter magician.

The darker of the two didn't need a command to attack, but he got one anyways, and he took great pleasure in torturing the spiky-haired freak, making him cry out in agony as his defenseless magician watched.

_As if you ever had a chance!_ He thought with a sneer. _There is nothing you could have done to stop my great master!_

A few more cards and threats later, the darker magician was still smug... until he actually started paying attention to the duelists' conversation, that is.

"Now, Yuugi! Behold the magic card that will annihilate you! I play Ectoplasmer!" Pandora stated triumphantly.

The man across from him growled in response, earning him an explanation.

"_Confused_, Yuugi? Allow me to _explain_ it for you! Ectoplasmer is a magic card that drains the very _soul_ of one of my monsters, creating a pure, concentrated form of energy known as 'ectoplasm', which is then fired directly at _you_!"

"Huh? What? If you turn your own monsters into hollow shells, they'll be of no use!" The spiky-haired man pointed out.

Pandora laughed and brushed off the comment, saying, "Maybe so, but once I've _destroyed_ you, I'll have no more use for them anyway! Then my task will be complete, and I'll be reunited with my sweet Katherine!"

The Dark Magician couldn't believe what he was hearing; how many times had he protected this man, only to be treated like this? Thrown to the side, never to be used again?

From the corner of his eye, he could see the man controlling him turn back to the curtain and say, "Did you hear that, Katherine, my darling? Just a few more minutes, then we're off to Hawaii, or Tahiti, or wherever you like!" He turned his attention back to the duel and continued, "Say goodbye, Yuugi! I'm about to drain _your_ life-points by draining one of _my_ monsters' souls away!"

The man growled once more in disgust as the Doll of Demise was stripped of his soul.

"Extract Ectoplasm!" Pandora commanded. "Attack, now!"

Both Dark Magicians watched in horror as the eerie blue light went straight through the monster on defense for Yugi, destroying it and sending another wave of pain washing over the boy, lowering his life-points and making the disk inch ever closer.

"You played well, Yuugi, I'll give you that, but do you know _why_ you and your _beloved_ Dark Magician couldn't beat me? You're too _soft_! In battle, monsters respond best to _fear_! You have to make _certain_ that they are afraid of you! You will _never_ command their respect with _kindness_ and _trust_! Just look what happened to your favorite card, the Dark Magician! You are the master, they are the servants, and they should ensure victory for you – even if it means you have to _destroy_ them to get there!"

"You're a sick man!" The boy ground out.

"It's _my_ show, and _my_ Dark Magician knows that _I_ am his master – he is _nothing_ but my _pawn_," Pandora reasoned. "Now, the grand finale! Activate Ectoplasmer! Extract the _soul_ of my Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician was unwillingly brought to one of his most painful deaths in a long while, and could do nothing but hope there would be no ill will between himself and the other one, who would surely die, too, one way or another before the battle was done.

_To think... this kind of death is the worst of all – death in unlawful servitude._


End file.
